


You Can't Break Me

by Six_G0lden_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, If you haven't watched 13x13 yet DON'T READ THIS, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_G0lden_Wings/pseuds/Six_G0lden_Wings
Summary: After watching 13x13 on Thursday and seeing Gabriel in his state, for some reason I really wanted to write a backstory. i really don't know where this is going, but here's what I do know: While Gabriel's in hell, a demon spots him, and takes a liking to him.Enjoy!





	You Can't Break Me

**Author's Note:**

> I honest to god have no idea what I'm doing, I'm just writing as I go. But enjoy the first chapter of !

 Your first encounter with him was like nothing you'd ever seen before. The show of extreme force and power was both terrifying and astounding. His eyes were glowing fluorescent blue and he snapped the enchanted chains he was being held by with ease. Any demon that tried to restrain him was smitten with a simple snap of his fingers. You knew it was really your duty to help with the capture of the angel, but you couldn't bring yourself to do it.

If you were being honest, you took a liking to the being. His perseverance and courage in the face of the hoard of demons was impressive to say the least. And the sheer power he was displaying was extraordinary.  

And you also didn't want to die.

For a minute, it looked like he was going to evade the demon army all together. That is, until Asmodeus showed up. The demons froze and turned to watch the Prince of Hell. The angel huffed out a breath, sizing up the Prince.

"You really think you can capture me?" It smirked, smiting a demon that looked like it was going to jump him.

"Oh, I don't think I can..." Said Asmodeus, faking a defeated look, before he broke, and an evil grin spread across his face.

"I know I can."

Asmodeus stood proud, staring down the being, but it just laughed.

"Right ... keep telling yourself that bucko." He sneered, "Who exactly are you again?"

Asmodeus cowered for half a second at his words, but soon regained his cocky stance.

"I am Asmodeus." He said, "Prince and current ruler of Hell."

The entity's eyes widened, and for a second you thought he was going to surrender, before a smug smile appeared on his face.

"Ohhh ... Asmodeus!" He chirped, taunting the Prince. "Ol' Lucifer told me you were his _weakest_ creation."

Asmodeus scowled and flicked his wrist at the angel, and you grimaced slightly, expecting him to be throw against the nearest wall.

Only, he wasn't.

Your eyes widened as he drew his angel blade and his eyes narrowed at the Prince.

"Alright Colonel Sanders, you can either let me go, or die. What's it gonna be?"

Most of the demons backed away from the fight in terror, but not you. You remained where you were, watching the being with aw.

Asmodeus flicked his wrist again, trying once more to pin the angel, but to no avail. He strode towards Asmodeus, watching him with intent.

"Die it is."

Asmodeus drew his sword as the entity started the circle him, glaring at the Prince.

After what could have been hours, Asmodeus finally lunged at the being. He dodged easily, nicking the Prince in the side with his angel blade in the process. Asmodeus healed the cut as if nothing had happened, and the angel cocked his head in thought, straightening up to face the demon.

"Well, maybe you're no so pathetic after all." Said the angel, smiling, almost as if appreciating the Prince. The look soon faltered, and the two returned to their fight.

You didn't know who you were cheering for. Yes, Asmodeus was your boss, but you didn't want to see the impressive creature fighting locked in a cell. You let yourself smile as he landed another blow on the Prince. Asmodeus stepped back, hunched over the more serious wound, healing it with a bit more difficulty than the last.

He looked up at the entity and growled, "You will loose."

"Oh yeah?" Taunted the being, "What makes you think that?"

Before Asmodeus had time to respond, the heard a faint "This." behind him. He spun around to see a demon holding a knife high above his head. He rolled his eyes before snapping, killing the demon in an instant.

"You really think tha-" Was all he could say before Asmodeus slashed his right hand with his sword. The angel shouted in pain and dropped his angel blade, cradling the bleeding hand. Suddenly, Asmodeus was behind him, holding his sword up to his neck.

"Well angel, who's laughing now?" He taunted, and the being struggled against the arm holding his back.

"Let me go, you son of a bitch!" He spat, but Asmodeus laughed, ignoring his cries.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," He announced, gesturing to the anxious demons watching, "behold, _the archangel Gabriel."_

Gabriel flared his nostrils as the Prince spoke, continuing to struggle against the his grip.

"Whatever you want with me, you're not gonna get it." Gabriel growled, "I'm more powerful then you, and you know it."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Smirked Asmodeus, reaching for the angel blade the archangel dropped earlier. Gabriel eyed his hand suspiciously, and his eyes widened as Asmodeus replaced his sword with the blade against his neck.

You held your breath. Seeing the archangel, this being of unimaginable power, trapped like that was undeniably disheartening.

You let out the breath when the archangel yelped in pain.

Asmodeus had slit his neck with the angel blade, and his grace was pouring out into a vile around the prince's neck. Asmodeus smirked, "Not so powerful now, are you, Gabriel?"

"You won't get what you want, you bastard." He panted, glaring up at the Prince. Asmodeus only smirked some more, "Oh? Just watch me."

Asmodeus drew his sword once more, and stuck the now human through the stomach. Gabriel screamed in pain, and doubled over, clutching the bleeding wound.  

You promptly looked away. Seeing him trapped in Asmodeus's grasp was bad enough, but seeing him impaled on his sword was too much.

Asmodeus stared down at Gabriel, and growled, "You _will_ submit to me."

"N-Never."

Asmodeus twisted the sword in his gut, and he screamed again.

"Submit!"

"Never!"

You forced yourself to look, and the scene laid out in front of you was the definition of upsetting. Gabriel was shaking on his knees, clutching his stomach were Asmodeus's sword was puncturing him, a thin stream of blood pouring from his mouth.

Asmodeus twisted the sword once more, but Gabriel was too weak to scream. His mouth fell open in anguish, and he looked up at the Prince, pure hate in his eyes.

It was barely audible, but Gabriel still spat once more, "Never."

That one word sent you over the edge, and you stepped forward.

"Your highness!"

Asmodeus paused, and slowly raised his gaze to you. You froze under his stare for a minute, before continuing, "You have to stop!" He cocked his head at you slightly, and you quickly realized your mistake. What were you thinking, standing up for the past archangel like this? You looked around frantically before your gaze fell on Gabriel. He looked up at you sadly, and you could almost see a hint of gratitude in his eyes.

"If he dies," You started, "then you'll never get what you want. There aren't any other archangels that can wield the archangel blade and successfully kill Lucifer, so you need him alive!"

In the corner of your eye, you saw Gabriel's expression shift from grateful to betrayed. You wanted desperately to apologize; Keeping him alive and letting Asmodeus torture him more was without a doubt worse then dying.

"Why ... Y/N, you're right." He lowered his gaze back to the past archangel. "He must keep him alive to fulfill his task."

He leaned down close to Gabriel's ear and whispered, "And, you _will_ fulfill your task."

With that, he pulled his sword out of Gabriel's gut, and the past archangel fell to the ground, shaking. The prince reached for the vile of grace around his neck, and unscrewed the cap. He let just enough grace flow to Gabriel for him to heal his fatal wound, but that was it. Gabriel sucked in the grace happily, an expression that could be described as orgasmic adorning his face as the wound stitched itself shut. 

"Now," Asmodeus began, transporting himself, Gabriel and the surrounding demons back to Hell, "Lets get Gabriel settled, shall we?" He looked around before his gaze fell on you.

"Y/N, you seemed to take a liking to our guest, why don't you escort him to his quarters?" He smirked, conjuring an enchanted collar and chain around the archangel's neck. 

You hesitated, but decided it would be best to obey Asmodeus if you wanted to continue living. "Y-Yes, your highness." You walked over to where Asmodeus was standing, and he spoke lowly in your ear, "Chain him up."

"Yes, your highness." You said sadly, wishing with all your heart you didn't have to hurt the poor archangel any more than he already was. You decided it was best to act like the demon you were supposed to be around Asmodeus, and you grabbed the chain leash, yanking the archangel to his feet.

He stood, and stared Asmodeus straight in the face, "You can't break me."

Asmodeus just scoffed before you led the archangel off. As soon as you were out of sight, you dropped the harsh demeanor, and loosened the leash. You turned hesitantly to face the archangel, and what you saw made you gasp. You expected him to be ... weak, powerless maybe. Instead, he stood proud despite everything that had happened.

He glared down at you in disgust.

"What do you want?" He scoffed. You cowered slightly under his gaze, and started, "I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?"

"I-I'm sorry." You continued, "What Asmodeus did to you was truly evil, even for a demon-"

"Ya think?" He interrupted, but you continued, "I didn't mean what I said earlier. I'm sure dying would have been better than this-"

"Yeah, it would have!" Gabriel huffed, but you still continued, "Let me finish! I want to get you out of here!"

His anger subsided for a minute, and his eyes narrowed, "What?"

"Something like you shouldn't be held captive." You explained, "You should be out in the world, fighting, not trapped in a dungeon."

You reached his cell, and he looked down at you. Your eyes dropped in sadness, and you unlocked the door, and led him in. His anger returned as you cuffed his wrists and ankles. 

"If you want me out, then what the hell is this?" He demanded, but you couldn't bring yourself to answer him. You walked towards the door, your head lowered in shame. Just before you closed it, you looked back at him. He was looking down at the ground, defeated.

"What happened to not being beaten?" You asked, but when he looked up at you, you had already gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think or if you want me to continue this in the comments!


End file.
